Who Knows
by neo-lover72
Summary: This takes place after Revolutions. Neo and Trinity did die but were reincarnated. They have a small memory of their past life...but not enough to piece everything together. They have been searching for each other their entire lives. Trinity's name is Cat
1. NOT just another day

HEY EVERY 1!!!!!! right then...ok this is my first fic...it's a song fic with the song **WHO KNOWS**_ by Avril Lavigne _

This takes place after Revolutions. Neo and Trinity did die but were reincarnated. They still remember their life before and have been searching everywhere for each other. Trinity(AKA Catylinn...nick name Cat) is in grade 10 and Neo(AKA Tomas...nick name Tom) is in Grade 11. And...well...we all know that I'm just blabbing on because I'm too afraid to wright! Ok...here we go...no...wait...DISCLAIMER first: I DO NOT OWN NEO, TRINITY, OR ANY ONE ELSE FROM THE MATRIX AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN _WHO KNOWS_ WHICH IS OWNED BE AVRIL LAVIGNE I do own her CD's tho...and I own all three matrix's, my 84(I counted) posters of Neo AND my autographed picture of Carrie-Anne Moss! (But imagine if I did own NeoTibbs rolls her eyes )Oh...and Trinity's best friends are based on my best friends OK!!!! I'M DONE!!! I SWEAR!!!!

PS: Lyrics are in Italics

_**CHAPTER 1**: NOT Just Another Day_

**Trinity's POV **

Another day...

Like every other day. Get up. Get Dressed. Search the Net for Neo. Go to school.

...Neo...

God I miss him. What am I even talking about??? All my life this voice in the back of my head has been telling me to look for someone...all I know about him is that his name is Neo. And every night I dream that I'm being held in a strong pair of arms and there's a deep and loving voice in my ear saying 'I Love You' then I wake up. What ever. As I walk to school I hear it again 'I love you'

I met up with Tiegan and Samantha at the usual corner to walk the rest of the way to school together. I remain lost in thought until I see a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Cat? Anybody there? YooHoo!"Sam practically screamed in my ear.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

"Dude, you alright, you're like all spacey"

"O-o...sorry..."I faded off back into the depths of my exceedingly complicated mind.

I wasn't concentrating on anything except the on-going mystery of who the hell Neo was. Before I knew it I was at school.

What's first again? Oh yes...Math. Great. Nothing says fun like listening to my monotone math teacher blab on about a bunch of stupid concepts that I know like the back of my own hand.

God save us all.

Here we are. Room 303. Mr. Smith's class. I seriously think he has something against me. He looks at me as if he wants me dead! Bloody Hell. Oh well, C'est La Vi.

A new student enters the room and takes the seat in front of me. I don't pay much attention until he turns to me. My god he's hot. For some reason, I recognize him, yet...

_Why do you look so familiar?  
I could swear that I have seen your face before._

_  
_"Hi I'm Tom! What's your name?"

"I'm Catylinn. Hi."

"Catylinn, that's really pretty,"he paused for a second, "Pleased to meet you."

"You too." wow, he so sweet, and I could tell that he actually liked my name and that he wasn't just saying it to get into my pants like the rest of the guys out there.

_I think I like that you seem sincere  
_

His voice... then I heard it again in my head... 'I love you'. Holy Shit! The voices match. I should look into this...

_I think I'd like to get to know you  
A little bit more_

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for  
_

_Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true,  
There's always a brand new day  
_  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day._

_

* * *

_Thanks 4 reading my chapter 1!!!!!! hope u liked it! please review...but no flames please...this IS my first fic!


	2. So Sweet

Bonjour y-all!!!_ lol!_ Oh my GOD!!!!!!! I actually can not believe that people have read my story and actually LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!! and to my 4 reviewers...1 being TIEGAN!!!! hahahaha...ya...you guys ROCK!!!!!! OK! Here we go! On with chapter two...which is the second verse of the song. And if anyone has any ideas 4 me... then that would be great!! PLEASE **PLEASE **_PLEASE_! Review!!!!! thanks!! HERE WE GO!

PS: Lyrics are in Italics (as with the last chapter)

_**CHAPTER 2**: So Sweet_

**Trinity's POV**

I had the dream again tonight, but, it was different. It kept going. After he said that he loved me I turned in his arms to face him. He was pale, but not a gross pale, the kind of pale that makes you sigh and think: Mmmmm, I want him. He had short-ish black hair that looked really good. He looked exactly like an older version of Tom...

I woke with a start. The words 'I love you' still ringing in my ear, but now with a picture to match. Is Tom really Neo? I mean, they sound the same, and they look the same, but Neo's older, but now that I think back on it, in the dream I look too. Erg. I don't have time to think about this now. Time for school.

Once I got to school I realized that I had Smith...AGAIN! But...then again...Tom is in that class, so maybe it won't be so bad.

I sat down and he was already there... Is it just me, or is he getting hotter by the day?

"Hey Catylinn! How are you?" he paused and looked at me more carefully, "You OK? You look kind of tired." He commented with obvious concern. He seamed really happy to see me and like he cares about me.

"Hey Tom. I'm fine, just didn't get to much sleep last night." I replied with a half smile.

"That sucks. Well, you still look beautiful to me." He stated shyly. Oh my god! Did he just call me beautiful? How does he always seam to have such sweet opinions, and I can tell he's being sincere.

_How do you always have an opinion?  
_

"You two. Stop talking or the entire class will have a detention and have you to thank." Mr. Smith stated with that monotone- deathly calm voice of his. Grr. What a prick. When the bell rang to signalize our freedom from the grasps of our psychopathic math teacher we gathered up our things and just as we were leaving Tom turned to me and said, "I'll see you later, and I hope you fell better!" and he was gone before I could even say 'thank you'

After my next period, Home Ec., I was on my way to my locker to get my money for lunch, when I tripped from tiredness. And if tripping in the middle of a crowded hallway in high school isn't bad enough, all of my books just **Had** to spill out of my bag and scatter all across the hall. Great. Just great.

As I began to gather my things I saw a foot and look up only to find Tom. Brilliant. Now I've gone and embarrassed myself in front of him. Great. Just kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-your-neck-fantastic.

But. Instead of laughing at me he bent down to help me gather my things. SO-BLOODY-**SWEET!**he smiled and said, "Are you alright? You took quite a fall there. Here, I bought you some coffee, you know, to help you wake up. You must still be pretty tired to fall like that..." he faded off and smiled sheepishly and handed me the coffee while picking up the rest of my books.

"Wow, um, thank you! That's incredibly kind of you!" I stuttered.

"My pleasure. Say, um, would you maybe wanna, er, catch a movie with me after school?" He asked me. I could see some color rise in his cheeks as he asked me.

"I'd love to!" I all but screamed

"Really??? Awesome! Well, what would you wanna see?"He asked excitedly.

"Um..." we were standing now, walking in the general direction of my locker. "Something funny. What would you want to see?"

"Hmm, I kind of feel like something scary. How about Shawn of the Dead? I heard that it was scary, but not too bad, and it's supposed to be hilarious!" He suggested.

My god, he's the perfect guy. He's so kind and compromising.

_And how do you always find  
The best way to compromise?  
_

When I was walking back my locker after school he was waiting for me there. We walked to the movie theater and got popcorn and soda and then found our seats. It was weird how comfortable I am around him. I mean, after we got our seats and while we were waiting for the movie to start we had a popcorn war. No reason. We didn't disagree on anything, we just started throwing popcorn at each other.

_We don't need to have a reason,  
We don't need anything,  
We're just wasting time.  
_

And somehow I ended up on his lap with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. As we were looking into each others eyes we subconsciously began to lean towards each other.

We shared our first kiss. And it felt Incredible!

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for.  
_

I knew, right then and there that this is where I wanted to be. In his arms.

_Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true,  
There's always a brand new day._  
  
_Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true,  
There's always a brand new day.  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day._

* * *

Thanks For Reading!!!! Your opinion, should this be the end of the story? or should I keep on going??? Please REVIEW!! and TELL ME!!!


	3. Who Are You?

YOYOYO WHAT TIME IS IT????? time for another chapter!!!!!! If you liked the other ending, then you can stop reading .....................NOW! **BUT.** If you want to know what happens next, then READ ON!!!!!!! I SO wanna thank all of my reviewers! I Love you all T----------------H------------I------------S much and more! ANYways this might be kinda weird cuz I thought of this last night at like midnight and it's 7:45 pm the next day. But I'll TRY to remember! Oh! And note to people that read chapter 1, which is really most likely all of u... ya, the time when some one sais "Dude, you alright, you're like all spacey"its actually Tiegan that said that...not sam, which it appears to be. OK! I'm Done blabbing!

This takes place about a week or so after the last chapter.

PS: you know the drill...lyrics are in italics, please review, ideas and input would be great! Yada yada yada! Here we go!

PPS: there's not much decsription in the first part of this chapter... it's 90 dialogue and chat room messages.

OK! I'm Done talking! Seriously this time!!!

PPPS: Haha! Got ya! Just kidding! Here we ACTUALLY go!

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

**Trinity's POV**

Another day...

Except, not. I feel alive this morning! I feel whole, complete. In love. But... I still need to know who Neo is! I turned on the computer and ran my search. While the computer was loading and searching for my answers, out of curiosity I went to see what other people were searching for.

'Who knows the cheat codes for the Sims Making Magic'

'Does any one know who Agent Smith is and where he is now?'

'Please Help me. Does anyone here know someone with the name Trinity?'

'Who....'

Wait a minute. 'Please Help me. Does anyone here know someone with the name Trinity?'I clicked on the chat room.

TRINITY: Who is this?

NEO: Trinity???????

TRINITY: Tell me who you are and why the hell you are looking for me

TRINITY: Wait a minute. Your name is Neo?

NEO: Yes... Please tell me who you are.

TRINITY: Wouldn't you know? You're the one searching for me!

NEO: I don't know who you are, but my whole life a feeling in the back of my head has been telling me that I have to find you. I dream about you every night. In my dream I'm holding you in my arms telling you that I love you. Then you say that you love me too. Then I wake up.

TRINITY: I have the exact dream every night. Since before I can remember. I've been searching for you too. Give me your phone number. I'm gonna call you.

NEO: Alright. It's: (853)555-0672

TRINITY: Ok. 1 sec... I have to find the phone

Ok, here we go... 853-555-0672... holly shit! That's Tom's number...

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom..." I said in an almost questioning voice

"Cat? Hey, sorry I can't talk right now...I'm expecting a call."

"Um... I was just talking to someone on the net and they told me to call this number, which I thought was weird because it's your number...." I faded off.

There was a pause, he was obvously thinking.

"Cat, type the following to whoever you're talking to: um...monkeys playing banjos"

"Alright...."

TRINITY: Monkeys playing banjos

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Tom loudly exclaimed over the phone. "Trinity?"

"Oh my god. You're Neo!"

"Yeah. Do you no who I am? I mean, I know who I am as Tom, but who am I as Neo"

"I'm not sure, I just know that I was supposed to find you, and that I love you, but nothing else. I think that you're gonna have to figure that out for your self."

_Find yourself, cuz I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
_

"Do you know who you are as Trinity?"

"No."

"I guess you've got a mystery to solve as well."

_Find yourself, cuz I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
_

"Tom, can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there"

7 minutes later

The doorbell rang, I opened the door and there stood a sopping wet and exhausted looking Tom. Then I realized that it was pouring rain and there was thunder and lightning. 'Smooth Cat!' I thought to myself 'Way to make your boyfriend run in a lightning storm, aren't I the smart one!'

"Shit, Tom you're freezing! Come inside." I dragged Tom into the living room, sat him on the couch, passed him a blanket and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." I quickly ran upstairs to find the biggest pair of sweat pants I could find and my biggest pajama shirt AND my biggest sweat shirt. I ran back down stairs to find Tom shivering. "Hey sweety"

"Hhhhey" he said with a shiver.

"Why don't you put these on." I offered.

He smiled, "Thanks"

I showed him the bathroom.

"Wow,"he exclaimed when he came out, "I can't believe that these all fit!"

"Well, the sweat pants are yours, I stole them when you were in Phys Ed, the shirt is one of my big baggy PJ shirt, and the sweat shirt is yours as well, you let me borrow it after our last date because I was cold on the way home. Plus, there is no way in hell that you're getting either of those back, their hella comfy!"

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed with a grin.

I turned on the fire place and we sat on the couch. He had his arm around me and I had my face snuggled into his chest.

"So," he said, "what now?"

"With regards to what?"

"This whole Neo Trinity thing. What are we gonna do."

I sighed, "I don't know"

_Who knows what could happen?  
_

"I...."

He froze, went ridged and started blinking all weird.

Then, he stopped, looked at me, then looked at his lap.

"I...I just had a vision"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw myself, but I was older, like twenty-seven or something and first it was me, and I was playing cards with this other guy named Link. Then it changed and we were in a city called Zion and you, me, Link, this other guy named Morpheus, and these two other girls named Niobe and Zee and we were all sitting at a bar, talking, laughing, having a good time, and just not caring!"

_Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
_

He continued. "It switched again, except we weren't so happy this time. Some one had just died, I think his name was Tank. You were really upset, he was your close friend and I was trying to make you feel better, telling you that everything will be OK and that tomorrow things will seem a little better."

_One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day.  
_

"Then it switched and we were...um...you know..."

I didn't have any idea what he was talking about until I saw the twinkle in his eyes, then I knew exactly what he meant.

"Then it switched once more and I was in a room filled with screens with this old man called the Architect and he told me that I had to choose between the human race and you. I chose you but you died anyways, you were shot...but...I saved you...some how...I don't know. He told me that the fate of the world depended on me."

_So you go and make it happen!  
_

"Shhh Tom, Its OK. I'm here." I whispered as I took him into my arms, "all you can do is your best and to try to be happy."

_Do your best just keep on laughing  
_

"Lets try to get some sleep. And I promise that tomorrow will be better."

_I'm telling you,  
There's always a brand new day.  
_

_Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day.  
_  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day.  
_

* * *

Thanks Yall! Please review!!! Thats the end of the song...how do you all think I should continue??? C YA 


	4. Kicked Out

HI! I totally have writers block, but I'll try anyways! Sorry I've been so long, but I couldn't think of anything, PLUS I've hade a crap load of homework!!!!! HALLALUYA!!!!! as I've been sitting writing this Authors note, I hade an idea, no matter how crappy it is, I'm gonna write it anyways!

The song ended so this is no longer a song fic, just a story. OK! Here we go, and now SOME SIRIUS BLACK obsessive fans can stop calling and bitching to me to write more. And YES I mean you siri beri fe fi fo feary, Siri Mc beri!!!! Flick and shake,

Flag Grass G Tree Ball!!!!!

Here we go!

PS: siri, her last name is dedicated to you...on second thought...this whole chapter is dedicated to you for some random reason....no, no, there is no reason at all, but it's dedicated to you anyways!:P

PPS: My actual friend Kaitlyn brought something to my attention, Catylinn and Tom are in the same math class but Catylinn is in grade 10 and Tom is in grade 11. The thing is that Catylinn is really intelligent and was bumped up a grade in math! Kk, I'm done, 4 sure now!

PPPS: In this chapter we find out more about Catylinn's family life, and...JUST FOR THE RECORD MY FAMILY IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! WE HAVE A VERY CLOSE AND LOVING FAMILY AND I KNOW NO-ONE THAT HAS A FAMILY LIKE THIS! I just fit with how I imagine Trinity's family life to be like!!!

OK! I'll shut up now! I swear!

**CHAPTER 4:** _Kicked Out_

**Trinity's POV**

I woke up to a high pitched scream.

"EKKKKK! Catylinn Alexandra Black! Why the HELL is there a boy in my house??????"

"Mmmm...huh?" I mumbled, still half asleep. Surprisingly enough, Tom was still asleep, subconsciously tugged me closer to him.

"Catylinn! You Slut, You Whore!" Tom was awake by this point. "You are no child of mine. Get out, get out of my house. Take your stuff and leave. You are no longer welcome here. Go! Go now and never come back."

"What?? Mom, I... I...We...We weren't doing anything! Don't you think that your reaction is a bit strong??? We were talking and we just, fell asleep..."

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HIM!!!"

"It's not like we were having sex, I can vouch for that."Tom said to make his presence known. "All we were doing was sleeping on the couch, not evan in a bed!"

"I don't give a shit! Now GO!"

"Where am I supposed to st...."

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?!"

"FINE! Come on Tom."I yelled. I then stormed up the stairs with Tom close behind me.

We reached my room a few seconds later. As soon as the door was shut 2 things happened simultaneously: Tom pulled me into his arms, and I broke down into tears.

"God, Tom," I sobbed into his shirt, "What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?"

"Shhh, its alright Cat, don't worry, we'll figure something out. I promise"

"What the hell's her problem? We weren't evan doing anything!"

"I know baby, I know. Shhh, everything's going to be ok. I love you" he whispered into my hair.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "I suppose that its for the best, me leaving this place." I paused for a moment. "Hell, I don't evan know why I'm complaining! I should be thanking God that I finally have an excuse to get out of this hell hole."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and began my explanation. "My dad beats me every day, my mom calls me a fat and ugly slut, I don't get an allowance but I have to provide my own clothes, they barley feed me, I think I've actually lost track of how many times my brother has tried to kill me." I noticed his eyes steadily widening and him looking more afraid and concerned by the second. "He attempts to kill me via knife, gun, attempting to drown me, gassing my bedroom, poisoning my food, lighting my hair on fire, and, um...yeah, that's all I can think of at the moment, but I'm sure that I'll think of some more later."

"Oh God, Catylinn" he said, horrified, "We have to get you out of here! Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I....I didn't want you to worry about me... nobody knows. Also... if I told anyone they would hurt me evan more." I said, staring at the floor.

"You still should have told me, I could have helped! And of course I'm going to worry about you, I love you! Hey..." He put his index finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "I love you." He said this while slowly leaning to wards me. And then he kissed me. Oh, what a kiss! Amazing! I soon found myself on my back with him on top of me. After a few minutes his hands began to roam across my stomach. It felt great until... "Ahh" I gasped.

"Shit! Did I hurt you??" He took my look of pain and me clutching my stomach as a yes, "God Catylinn, I'm so sorry! Here, let me see." he said as he gently lifted up my shirt to revel my severely bruised and obviously beaten stomach. "Holy Shit! Is this from..."

"My dad? Yeah." I gasped, obviously still in pain.

"God, Cat, you weren't kidding..."

"I'm Fine!" I said, cutting him off, "really. Now where were we?"

"I think," he leaned a little closer, "about," he leaned down slowly until our noses were touching, "here." he whispered against my lips before kissing me again. We kissed just as passionately as before, but now Tom was much more mindful for where he touched me.

I slowly pulled away, "We have to stop. Before we go to far." I whispered, much to his disappointment.

"Yeah," he said with a fake dramatic sigh, "I suppose you're right."

"But then again, I'm always right." I said with a playful smile.

"You are, are you!?"

"Of course!" I said while sliding out from underneath him, "always!"

He just smiled at me with a half laugh. His face became somewhat serious as he looked me up and down. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," I replied, "And you know that I love you just as much, right?"

He simply nodded, "come on, we better get going."

Tom helped me put all of my things into two big black garbage bags(I wasn't allowed to use a suitcase). Once everything was packed up, about a half hour later, and the two bags were in the middle of the floor, I turned to Tom.

"Well? What now? Where am I going to go? What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I said, somewhat depressed.

Tom paused for a minute, thinking. And then, "You'll stay with me. In my house, with my family."

"Are you sure?"I asked with a tone of unsureness, "I mean, how can you be sure that your parents will allow it?"

"Stop worrying Cat, if I speak to them about your family life, I'm sure that they'll let you stay...there's no way that they would say no."

"If you're sure. I...I...I don't want to be a burden or a bother or..."

"Hush." Tom said, cutting me off, "I promise you that everything will work out, ok!? Just trust me. Everything will be fine." he paused for a moment, as if contemplating his next move, and then he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me in for a fierce kiss.

"We better go," I muttered against his lips.

"Alright"

We quietly headed down the stairs, trying not to alert my parents of our presence. But what we didn't know, was that what was awaiting us at the bottom of the stairs was not pleasant.

My dad and brother had apparently arrived home. The two of them, plus my mother were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look at that! The bitch is finally leaving!" snarled Simon, my brother, with a sarcastic smirk.

"Why are you still standing there?" my mother screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!! NOW!!!!"

Tom put his hand on the small of my back and we continued our walk to the door.

"Wait, _Catylinn,_" my father said with an evil grin. I stoped moving, but did not turn to face him. "I must give you a little parting _gift_." He walked up to me, spun me around forcefully, and punched me with all of his might directly at my stomach. I doubled over with pain as Tom stood next to my with a shocked expression on his handsome face. "Had enough Bitch?" he laughed as he threw another blow, it was at my face this time.

"Please dad, stop" I pleaded through my sobs.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight." he spat.

Tom quickly grabbed the two bags, and helped me; still doubled over, crying, and limping; out the door.

We had walked for two blocks buy the time I had calmed down completely, and I was now carrying one of the two bags.

Half way into the third block out of the seven blocks separating my own and Tom's house, a car pulled up. Tom instantly moved himself to stand between my self and the car, prepared to protect me if necessary.

As the car came to a complete stop, the most unexpected person came out of the car.

"Mr. Anderson, Miss Black," Mr. Smith, our math teacher said in that deathly calm monotone voice of his. "What a pleasant surprise." He had a strange smile on his face that almost looked murderous. I would know, I have seen that exact same smile on my brother's face multiple times in the past.

I broke the odd and uncomfortable silence, during which Mr. Smith maintained his cruel smile, after a few moments. "Um...Mr Smith." I said, coming around Tom, "Can I help you?" Oh god, my stomach still hurt like hell.

"Yes, Miss Black," He drawled with his sinister smile, "Yes you can." He smiled evan wider before grabbing my arm and forcing me into the car before Tom could evan react

* * *

Bum Bum Bummmmmmm

Haha!! My first attempt at a cliff hanger!!!!!! What will Happen next???? Who knows??? lol...Who Knows!!!!!! hahaha! Just like the title!!! whew I've had a lot of sugar today!

Once again I am terribly sorry for the long and painful wait.... You must all be exceedingly pissed of ( I am looking at YOU Kaitlyn and Sirius!!!) Lol!!! please review! I will try to update soon, but I may be a while; again SORRY! But, don't you for one second think that I am abandoning this fic, because I never will until it is complete!!!! OK!!!!

Please Review!


	5. In the Dungeon

A/N: Hello. (Ducks flying tomatoes) It's been, what, 9 months? I'M SORRY! I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and well...I'M BACK! This chapter is really short because I thought that it was a good place to end it, but I'll do another chapter really soon. Within a week, I promise. I love you all, and PLEASE review...they really encourage me.

Flashbacks are in italics

and now...what we've all been waiting for...

**CHAPTER 5:** _In the Dungeon_

**Trinity's POV**

I lost track of the days some time ago. I was at 2 weeks when I stoped counting. I wonder how long until I get my daily beating. God...I remember siting in that car as if it were yesterday...although it feels like years ago.

_I'm going to die. That was the first thought that popped into my mind. We've been driving for mere minutes and I was already predicting my doom. Story of my life. When I finally find something good in my life, everything goes to hell. I look out the back window to see Tom chasing the car, running as fast as he can. He sees me, and I mouth to him that I love him. _

That was the last time I saw Tom. Dear God, I miss him so much. As I sit here, chained to the wall in this cold dark dungeon with one tiny barred window near the high curved ceiling. Cobwebs and spider webs are everywhere. I'm barely conscious, waiting between rapes and beatings, my only hope is to try to remember my happier times. The memory that comes into my head is my sixth date with Tom.

_As we walk along the beach, I am very aware of Tom's hand on my lower back. It's 8 o'clock at night, and we just finished eating the picnic diner that I had made. It's twilight, the reflection of the sky that is now in the water_ _is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I am pulled from my thoughts suddenly when Tom picks me up bridal style and starts running. I shriek from surprise as Tom runs us right into the water. We ended up having a huge splash fight that leaves us cold, wet, and exceedingly happy. We climb out of the water, both of us shivering and laughing as we head to Tom's dad's car. I look at Tom who has suddenly stoped laughing. _

"_You're freezing" he said with serious concern._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry so much" I said softly before reaching up and giving him a kiss._

"_No...really. Here," He took off the sweater that he had put on after we got out of the water, "Wear this."_

"_But then you'll fr-" he cut me off with a kiss. _

"_If not for yourself, then wear it for me. I would die if anything were to happen to you. I cant explain it. I know I've only known you for just over a week, but I've never felt so connected to anyone before. I know this sounds stupid...but I feel as though I was, I don't know, in love with you in another life time or something."_

"_That doesn't sound stupid at all. I actually kind of know what your talking about. And fine...give me the sweater." That had to be the most comfortable sweater ever. Plus, it had the added bonus of smelling like him..._

I am jerked from my memories by the dungeon door being rammed open, and then slammed shut. As much as I don't want to, I look up to find Mr. Smith standing above me. He has a furious look on his face as he begins to talk.

"You're the same in this life as you were in the last, aren't you, Trinity" Trinity... my alias...what the hell... he keeps talking, "No one ever got away from me as many times as you did. Every single time I thought it was the last. Every time I was sure we had you, but some how you'd slip through our fingers." Through out this whole speech he was walking slowly towards me. By now he was standing not but 3 inches away from me. "I really can't express just how aggravating that can be."

"What are you talking about? What do you want from me?" I sob, near tears.

"Originally you were merely bait, a pawn in our game, but now I think I might enjoy killing you as much as killing him."Somewhere in the back of my mind I can't help thinking that I have heard this speech before... long ago. "I have an apprentice today. An agent in training, if you will. He's here to help with your beating." And in walks someone I hoped to never see again.

"Hey sis." Snarled Simon.

* * *

Once again...I'm **_SO SORRY_** about the wait. And...Yay...another cliffhanger. 

Remember everyone... 1 week tops.

Please review


End file.
